


he’s the tear in my heart (i’m alive)

by bvrussia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i'm totally gotzeus trash, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrussia/pseuds/bvrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mario was born, most people were not really fascinated about the tattoo on his wrist, his mom, mainly, was not amused by the ideia that the first word of her son’s soulmate to him would be “fuck”. On the other hand, when Marco was born, years earlier, his parentes were surprised by the fact that his soulmate would first call him by his name when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he’s the tear in my heart (i’m alive)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been waiting to write something with some soulmate au plot for AGES and i finally managed to.  
> yes, it's 2016 and i'm still gotzeus trash ^-^  
> leave a comment if you like it, pls!! :)  
> also, english is not my first languase, i'd be thankful if you warned me about any mistakes in that fic :)  
> *title from the twenty-one pilots song*

_When Mario was born, most people were not really fascinated about the tattoo on his wrist, his mom, mainly, was not amused by the ideia that the first word of her son’s soulmate to him would be “ **fuck”.** On the other hand, when Marco was born, years earlier, his parentes were surprised by the fact that his soulmate would first call him by his name when they met._

_*_

The sun entering throug the courtain is what wakes Mario up that morning. He lays on his bed for some seconds, staring his white ceiling while and feeling the soft surface of iis bed. He closes his eyes again.

His alarm starts ringing for the seventh time, and it’s the first time he hears it.

 _“Fuck”_ He says (screams)  to himself as he quickly gets up, picking up a pair of shoes on the floor and a t-shirt hanging on his armchair when he makes his way to the bathroom.

“Fuck” He says again as he checks the watch, _8:45,_ he has exactly five minutes to buy himself breakfast, run through the entire city and meet Toni in the university hall before class starts.

“Fuck” The word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, reminding him of what he hasn’t had yet, of what he longs so hard to know even if, as his mom says, he’s actually still too young to be concerned about. Someone will show up, they show up to everyone. _Soulmates._

_(“What if someone’s soulmate dies?” He had asked Ann once during one of his “love-life-crises”, as some of his friends would name, which, by the way, Mario tought was pretty incorrect since he hadn’t had a love life to begin with. “Your soulmate is alive. Calm down , Mario, you’re still twenty-four.”_

_“Still, I could be waiting for someone who isn’t alive anymore.”_

_“Shut up, for God’s sake, Mar.”_

_“I could be waiting for someone who trully doesn’t like me.”_

_“Do you know the concept of soulmate?”_

_“I do! But I was wondering about it and, seriously, the universe is kind of pushing you into someone’s arms.”_

_“Mario! The univese **knows** what he’s doing.”)_

He locks his door and starts walking ( _running, actually, because he’s still late as **fuck** )._

Mario checks his own wrist as he walks, just to make sure the little word is still there, where it needs to be.

*

Marco’s been looking at his phone for five minutes now, also, he’s pretty much sure he hasn’t blinked during that period.  An acid laugh leaves his mouth as he finally stops reading the message he’s just received.

“She’s found her soulmate.” Marco answers Mats before he asks and a surprised look takes over Mats’ face.

“Your sister?” His friends asks, as if he doesn’t know, as if he is giving Marco time to say it out loud properly.

“Caro. She has found her soulmate.” Marco moves away, walking into an empty table direction to pick up the used mugs left there. As he comes back and leaves them in the kitchen, Mats’ expression is still the same. “I’m so sorry, Marco.”

“She sent me a forty-lines message about it describing the whole situation and explaining how sorry she felt for it.” Marco fakes a smile, he can see the pity on Mats’ face.  “However, she explained how happy and completed she was feeling.”

“And she did it by a text message?”

“Yes, nice, isn’t it?”

It really isn’t nice, but if Marco is trully honest with himself, he isn’t _that_ sad. He’s mostly _afraid._ Afraid to be alone again, afraid to wait for something he doesn’t know how will feel, left to be a part of the destiny of someone he hadn’t known yet.

When he met Caro, she didn’t know his name.  He introduced himself as Marco and the first world he said to her wasn’t _stairs – yes, she had “stairs” tattooed on her left-wrist, yes, Marco made fun of her because of it._ However, they kept seeing each other. Marco had just turned twenty-six when they met and, honestly, he was getting fed up about waiting for his soulmate to show up, and, to add up, he wanted to have some fun. He liked Caro, she was beautiful and funny, and she liked him back. They had had a good year together, the sex was pretty nice, and it was the longest relationship Marco had had with a woman.

_(“What if my soulmate is a pain in the ass?” He had asked Caro once, laying his head on her lap.“I wish it was you. Maybe there’s something wrong with our tattoos.”_

_“You know it doesn’t.” She answered. He did know.)_

“I’m really sorry.” Mats repeats. “You always knew it would happen.”

“I know, it’s fine. His name is Leon and he’s funny, handsome _and_ the love of her life.” He says as starts to get ready to take a new costume’s order. “Also, he works in some kicking ass company, where she met him.”

“Can I ask something?” Mats says raising one of his eyebrows and getting closer to Marco as he rests one of his hands in his friend back. “Of course.”

“How on Earth his first word to her was _stairs_? I mean, stairs!” Mats asks so genuinely that it makes Marco want to laugh. He does.   “You’ll find yourself someone, Marco.”

_*_

By the end of the afternoon, the whole café crew knew about Marco love life news. All of them, with no exception, had came to him to say it’d be alright, that his soulmate was about to come and get him to know what love was, that he was still young and that _God_ had a lot planned for his life. He smiled to everyone, everyone gave him pity eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cover your evening shift?” Robin asks as he’s about to leave.

“I’m _fine_ , Robin. I’m sure I can still serve coffee being single.” He pushes his friend towards the door. “And the evening shift is always quiet. I don’t even know why we keep this open.”

There are six custumers left when two boys who look about Marco’s age enter. One of them has blond hair and is wearing a black hoodie  and dark jeans (also, his face reminds Marco of a potato, but he’s actually handsome). The other one, who is carrying three bigs student books between his arms, catches Marco’s attention.  He’s got dark brown hair and hazel eyes that, matching with his chubby cheeks, make him look like a squirrel. Marco likes it.

The blond goes to the counter to chose their drinks while his friend sits on a table in the corner, spreading the books on it. The potato-head-but-still-hot one is called Toni, Marco finds out, and he introduces himself using the cliche line _“If you need anything, just call my name, I’m Marco_.”.

One by one, the custumers start leaving, and the café is about to close in thirty minutes when the brown-haired boy is the only one left, his friend, Toni,  had left some minutes before, greeting Marco with a grin before leaving. The boy has spread more two books on the table and by now he looks so tired and confused that it makes Marco want to get up and help him with wathever he's doing, or maybe just offer another cup of coffee (and a date?). However, he remains sat, erasing Caro’s pictures of his mobile phone.

Mats message _( **mats [20:03]: have u closed the cafe? come to mine after, we’re having pizza)**_ is actually what reminds Marco, minutes later, that he needs to close the place. He stares at the cute last custumer and, honestly, God must be messing with him because the guy is actually _asleep._ His face and both of his arms are resting on top of one book and he’s making some strange low sound that looks like a mix of human snoring  and a cat purring.

“Are you kidding me?” Marco murmurs as he silently walks towards the boy, which, he thinks, is kind of inconsistente because he _wants_ to wake him up so he should actually make noise. “Hello?” He says when he’s close, crossing his fingers for him to wake. He doesn’t.

“Hello?” He repeats a little louder this time. Still nothing.

Marco grabs ( _gently grabs_ ) his shoulders, shakes him a little bit. Still snoring-purring. And Marco smiles, because honestly, the guy has the cuttest pout on his face and how the fuck Marco ended up in that situation with his kind-of-newest-and-still-unknown crush on the day Caro broke up with him?

He tries to shake him harder now, “Hello!” he almost shouts.  A pair of surprised hazel eyes stare at him. The guy looks around the café, probably trying to figure out what happened. Marco notices the red spreading on his _huge_ cheeks  when he turns aware of the situation he’s currently in.

“ ** _Marco_** , sorry!” He touches Marco’s arm, the one where **_Marco_** is tattoed.

Marco. _Marco. **Marco.**_ marco.

Marco. All he can think about is his own name, about the tattoo on his arm, about how this boy just said it. There are still two big hazel eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say anything. “ ** _Fuck_** , did you say **_Marco_**?”

The guy gets closer. “Did you say **_fuck_**?”

“Yes.” He whispers as he pulls his sleeve to show the boy in front of him the name written on his arm.  “How did you know my name?”

“Why couldn’t you have just said _hi_?” The boy shows Marco his wrist, the four letters word is written there: fuck. Marco laughs. “Toni told me your name, he was actually expecting us to flirt or something like that, I’m pretty sure that’s why he left.” He laughs, something lights in Marco’s heart. “I’m Mario. My childhood was really hard because your first world to me was _that_ , just to let you know.”

“I’m pleased to meet you _,_ and sorry about that,” he points at Mario’s wrist “I just couldn’t stop myself.” Mario, **_his soulmate,_** _fucking finally_ , smiles and, after all, Marco is pretty sure he doesn’t mind about the curse on his wrist.

*

 _Marco_  is a known word in Mario’s mouth now. He says it when we wakes up, when he’s about to leave for work, says in the evening, moans it against _Marco’s_  body at nights, muffling his screams. Marco says  _fuck_ when Mario kisses his way down his body _, starting by the tattooed area._

Mario’s parents love Marco, completely, which Mario had once tought would be difficult since their  son had _fuck_ tattoed on his body because of him. They don’t mind, they don’t mind at all and Mario is totally sure of it when they ask both of them when they are going to marry after just two months of dating.

“One day, for sure.” They answer.

Everyone laughs when they tell how they met. (Toni, actually, always keeps a serious face when Marco talks about the fact that for him, at first, he was the hot-potato-head-dude, - _“My face is nothing related to a fucking potato. I hate you.”_ \-  but he always ends up shouting “See, I’ve always knew it!” when Mario explains why he was left alone at the café.). Ann tells Marco eveything about Mario’s love-life-crises, he laughs out loud and Mario pouts next to him.

“You _could_ be dead.” He argues.

“I’m pretty much alive.” He kisses Mario’s cheek, resting his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder after it.

Mario meets Caro. They spent an entire hour telling each other daily embarassing situations from Marco’s life as he sits back, staring both of them. (Caro knows more, of course, but Mario still got his whole life to witness the disaster Marco is).

_The universe knew what he was doing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! ^-^  
> if you like it, pls leave kudos or comments  
> also, i'm izzylighwood on twitter if you want to give me some message


End file.
